Aloha Stitch II
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Things only seem to get worse for Lilo and Stitch as they try to get ready for the Hula contest. Can they get along to get through the contest or is their friendship over for good?


**Part 2**

The next morning Lilo and Stitch were going to go out and try to find their idea. Sora couldn't go with them because he needed to talk to Jumba about Stitch so his friends drew straws to see who would go.

"How did I end up with the short straw?" Riku asked walking behind Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo said, "Thanks my sister we'll have to walk."

The first place they went to was the laundry mat. They went inside and Lilo and Stitch danced around to come up with an idea. Stitch started to jump on a pile of towels when his eyes started to glow green again. Stitch went over and pulled out a woman's curlers. The woman chased him away with a broom causing Lilo to sigh and go get him. Stitch erased move of the color out of the picture and showed it to Lilo.

Next was the Barber shop and once again Stitch acted up again causing him to erase move of the picture. Next was a coffee shop and Riku decided to wait outside. He heard a crush and sighed.

"9 out of 10 says that was Stitch."

Seconds later Lilo came running out with Stitch causing Riku to sigh, "Called it."

The last place they went was near a cliff and it had a bench sitting on it. They went up to it and Lilo smiled.

"This is the exact bench where Elvis sat in blue Hawaii." Lilo said placing a hand on the bench.

Stitch took a sniff and said, "Oh yeah that's him."

Lilo and Stitch eased themselves on the bench and Lilo said, "I can't believe it. My butt is in the shadow of the butt of Elvis Presley."

Riku sat down in front of the bench smiling slightly.

"Ok Elvis we're ready to receive a great idea for our Hula." Lilo called out.

Lilo and Stitch closed their eyes waiting for the ideas to come. A few minutes passed and then a chicken came in. Riku watched the chicken walked pass them confused.

"What's with the chicken?" Riku asked.

Lilo and Stitch looked as the chicken started to peck the ground.

"I got it. Elvis is trying to tell us to do a Hula about a chicken." Lilo explained.

"I don't think so Lilo." Riku said shaking his head.

Lilo sighed, "Well there are plenty of other places on the map that we can go to."

Then it started to rain, "We better hurry."

Lilo grabbed for the map but the chicken took it. So they chased after it to get the map back. Stitch got the jump on it and got the map back. But Lilo tripped and fell into him causing them to go sliding down. They came to a stop just before the road and Riku caught up. They watched as the map flouted into the street and then a big truck came by and ran over it. They gasped as they saw this. Once the truck was gone they went over to the map. Lilo carefully picked it up but fell apart.

Lilo groaned and said, "We're sunk."

"Come you two let's get out of the rain." Riku said.

Lilo and Riku went over the gas station nearby. Stitch threw a fit in the middle of the road causing Riku to walk back over and pick him up. Riku set him down near Lilo and went to dry off.

Lilo grabbed a towel, dried Stitch's fur, and said, "I know it's hard to keep the faith sometimes but if you don't give up on Elvis, Elvis won't give up on you."

Stitch agreed and then they heard music nearby. They looked to see two people sitting nearby playing a song.

Lilo went over to them and asked, "That song it's about the Hawaiian Goddess Hi'iaka?"

"Hey that's right Lilo." One of them said.

Riku and Stitch joined her as she said, "That's a great story. Love, Jealously, death by molten lava. Do you know what this means?"

Her and Stitch ran out and shouted, "Thank you Elvis."

They were happy they finally had their Hula. Back at the house inside Jumba's Ship, Jumba was sitting in front of a supercomputer and Sora was standing next to him. Jumba had told Sora that Stitch's Molecules were starting to burn out that's why he was freaking out. Sora suggested telling Lilo and Stitch about this but Jumba was against it. He said he didn't want to worry them about Stitch.

Jumba continued to press buttons trying to make the pieces on the computer fit together when Pleakley walked in talking to his mother on the phone.

"My mom says hi." Pleakley said.

Jumba waved a hand and went back to work. Sora watched as some of the pieces were so close but wouldn't fit. Sora sighed knowing Stitch probably didn't have a lot of time left.

Finally Jumba said, "That's it! That's it!"

Pleakley hung up on his mother as Sora looked at the computer. The pieces were finally together for the fusion chamber.

"I have finished plans for new Fusion Chamber that will recharge Stitch." Jumba said.

"Great job Jumba." Sora said.

"However we do not have alien technology to build it." Jumba said looking back at the computer.

"Way to burst a bubble." Pleakley said sadly.

"We'll have to find primitive Earth Technology and just hope it works." Jumba said.

"No problem. I can get all that stuff from the house." Pleakley said turning to leave.

Suddenly the computer went off showing Stitch was losing more power. Jumba told him to hurry and they needed those parts. So Pleakley left to get them and Jumba followed shortly after.

Sora sighed and said, "Stitch hold on ok buddy?"

Inside the house Lilo and Stitch were getting ready to practice so Yakumo decided to go with them. They gathered some things and then went to the tree house where Lilo started the story.

"This is how the story goes Stitch. Once there was a beautiful Goddess named Hi'iaka and a handsome mortal named Lohiau."

Stitch came forward to play Lohiau, started to dance, but Lilo corrected him.

"They were as close as two people come be."

They started to dance but they rammed into each other falling back, "Oops."

Back in Lilo's room, they started to make the costumes they would need for the story.

"But one day Pele the Volcano Goddess grew jealous of their friendship."

Stitch held up the mask pretending to be scary. At dinner Lilo and Stitch continued to practice and they were getting better.

"So she took Lohiau and threw him into a volcano filled with molten lava."

Stitch tripped and called out before landing face first in a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Oh Stitch." Nani said standing.

Stitch looked back at and said, "My bad."

That night Nani said good night to them and went downstairs thinking they were asleep.

"She's gone." Yakumo whispered.

Lilo opened her eyes and threw off her covers. She looked down at Stitch who did the same. Yakumo helped Stitch onto Lilo's bed and sat down to watch them.

"Hi'iaka discovered his body in a cavern by the sea cliff. And she stayed with him praying to the Gods to bring Lohiau's Spirit back."

The next morning Lilo and Stitch were putting the finishing touches on their moves.

"And it worked! Her love brought him back to life. Proving that love is more powerful than death." Lilo finished.

Lilo said they were ready and soon it was time for rehearsal. Yakumo said she would go and watch as did Sora. Really Sora was going to keep an eye on Stitch just in case something happened. Soon they got there and it was Lilo's turn.

She started, "Our Hula is about an ancient friendship that proves love is more powerful than death."

"Oh brother." Myrtle commented.

Yakumo and Sora rolled their eyes as they watched Lilo continue. She was doing well until she called out for Stitch who for some reason wasn't coming out. Suddenly Stitch came out freaking out again and Sora grabbed him. He held him down until the kids got out. Then Stitch stopped so Sora let him go. Lilo looked upset and ran out of the Hula hall leaving Stitch behind. Stitch looked upset and Sora sighed slightly.

Stitch left too and disappeared.

"He's probably going to find Lilo." Yakumo stated.

"Yeah." Sora said sadly.

Yakumo caught this and asked, "ok Sora what's going on?"

Sora looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know what's wrong with Stitch don't you?" Yakumo asked.

Sora sighed, "Yeah I know but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because Jumba doesn't want you guys worrying about this. That's all I'm saying." Sora said before walking away.

Yakumo groaned, "Men!"

Yakumo follows Sora back to Nani's house where they found Lilo but not Stitch. They figured Stitch would come back soon so Sora said he was going to see what Jumba was up too. Yakumo sat down on the couch and told Riku and Kairi what had happened. Soon Stitch came back into the house followed shortly by Nani. It was a few minutes before they heard yelling and someone running down the stairs.

Stitch came through the door way and slammed the door holding it closed with one finger. They could hear Lilo yelling at him to open the door from the other side.

Nani came in to see what was going on as Yakumo sighed, "Stitch open the door."

"Ok" Stitch said moving away.

The door flew up and out came Lilo who tried to get Stitch.

"What is up with you two?" Riku asked going over.

The bell ring, Nani answered it, but closed it again. Nani shook her head and looked at Lilo and Stitch.

"She's touching me." Stitch said.

"I'm not touching you." Lilo said with her finger inches away from Stitch.

"You're touching me!" Stitch shouted.

"Not touching you." Lilo stated.

"Touching me!" Stitch shouted again.

"It's free air." Lilo said.

Stitch growled and licked Lilo's face. That started a fight which Riku had to get out of the way from.

"Well you guys cut it out?" Riku shouted before saying, "This is crazy. You guys are fa—"

He was cut off when Stitch hit him causing him to fall back. He glared at them, got back up, and pulled them part.

"Why are you fighting?" Nani asked.

"Because he ruins everything." Lilo stated.

"Not my fault." Stitch stated.

"Then whose fault is it?" Lilo asked before leaping at Stitch.

Riku grabbed Stitch and Nani grabbed Lilo. They pulled them apart but it didn't long for Stitch to get free from Riku. Nani wrestled them to the ground before standing up.

"That is it! Go to your room and make up like loving friends."

"You're gross." Lilo said to Stitch.

"Stupid Head." Stitch said to Lilo.

"Keep walking." Riku demined.

They walked back upstairs as Riku and Nani sighed.

Riku sat back on the couch and said, "Thanks for the help."

Yakumo and Kairi looked at each other sighing and then back at Riku. On the ship Jumba revealed the new machine.

"So does it work?" Sora asked looking at it.

So Jumba turned it on and it started to glow. But then it blew up sending smoke everywhere.

"Jumba you ok?" Sora asked waving away the smoke.

Then Jumba started to say it was over but Pleakley told him not to give up yet. So Jumba tried again to remake the Fusion Chamber. So the next day Lilo started to get ready for the Mayday Celebration without Stitch. When it was time she got dressed in her costume and they left the house meeting up with Sora as they did.

"What? Did you think I'd miss this?" Sora asked.

Together they went with Lilo and when they got there Lilo had to go backstage. They took their seats and were readying for the show to start. Soon it started and the girls came up. Myrtle's dance wasn't very good causing Sora to shake his head.

"Lilo going to win this one." Sora said.

"Where are Jumba and Pleakley? They'll miss Lilo if they don't hurry." Nani said looking around.

The teacher then called Lilo's name but it took her a few minutes for her to come out. Lilo started to dance but it was clear that her mind was somewhere else. Lilo just stopped and ran off. That caused everyone to follow her where they met up with Jumba and Pleakley explaining that Stitch was malfunctioning and that they needed to find him quickly. They started to look around for him but couldn't find him.

All Nani found was Stitch's picture that had a big red X over it. Then they heard the ship take off before they could stop it. So they went after him hoping to get there in time. Lilo found a way to contact Stitch but then the ship crashed.

"We have to get up there." Sora said.

Nani went to the truck of the car and Lilo followed with Sora. Nani opened the truck to reveal the hovercraft in the truck.

"It was my best hiding spot." Nani said.

Lilo hugged her before her and Sora got in. They flew off to find Stitch and they got there quickly. Sora helped Lilo move some debris to reveal the Fusion Chamber and then they heard groaning. They rushed over and saw Stitch who looked hurt. Lilo went over to him, lifted him up, and brought him back. Sora opened the Fusion Chamber and Lilo put Stitch inside. Sora helped Lilo pull down the lever to start the machine up.

It started to glow and they went to the glass. Stitch looked like he was barely awake and barely holding on.

"Stitch you're going to be ok now." Lilo said before she whispered, "Please be ok."

Stitch lifted one of his hands, placed it where Lilo's was, said he was sorry, and then let his hand fall. Stitch took one last breath and then nothing. Jumba had just gotten up and Lilo rushed over explaining the machine wasn't working. Jumba looked at Stitch, then at the gage, and sighed.

"We're too late." Jumba said.

Nani started to cry and Lilo looked upset as Jumba turned off the machine. Sora lifted up the glass and lifted Stitch's body out of the machine. Sure he was upset as was everyone else but right now he needed to keep it together. Lilo rushed over and took Stitch's body setting it in her lap. Jumba told her there was nothing she could do and Nani wanted her to come to her. She refused and took off the flower that was in her hair.

She wanted Stitch to come back placing the flower on Stitch and then she started to cry. Everyone let her cry knowing nothing could be done. Or so they thought. No one noticed that the gage on the machine started to light up again. The gage started to full all the way back up and Stitch started to move again. Lilo looked surprised but smiled as Stitch opened his eyes.

"Stitch not dead. Stitch Fuffy." Stitch said.

"Stitch." Lilo shouted happily.

They hugged as the gage filled all the way up. Everyone went over to see Stitch happy he was alive.

"But how is that possible?" Pleakley asked Jumba.

Jumba shrugged, "It's not."

They went over too and Lilo told Stitch that he was fine now. When they got back to the Celebration everyone was gone so Sora suggest they watch as Lilo does her Hula. Stitch wanted to do it along with Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley. They watched as Lilo told her story and did their dance. When they finished, Sora and his friends clapped for a job well done.

"You would have been able to win that contest Lilo." Riku said.

"It's alright that I didn't. After all there's always next year." Lilo said.

Suddenly the flower in Lilo's hair started to glow. Sora summoned his Keyblade and got ready. A lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light into it. The lock clicked and disappeared.

"We have to go but is it alright if we come back?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Nani said.

"Come back soon." Lilo said.

Sora nodded and said to Stitch, "See you next time I summon you ok?"

Stitch agreed and said goodbye. They said good bye and left for their Gummi Ship.

The End of Aloha Stitch


End file.
